


Never Let Go

by videogames18



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Marcus Arguello comforts Billy Bennett in a moment of weakness





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus was sitting in his room ears drowned out with music trying to forget about almost being killed by Sayas oh so friendly family. When he could faintly hear a knock on his door and he checked to see who it could be, not wanting another run-in with death. As he opened the door Billy walked past him and into his room with his face covered in marks and purple bruises.  
“Hey, what's wrong huh?”Marcus asked as he saw Billy make his way to his bed sitting on the edge. It wasn't like Billy to be this way and he was so used to see him happy all the time. Something that had drawn Marcus to him because of his bubbly personality and bright energy. Along with being that he was one of the only people to talk to him in school, not that he minded.  
“Everything” Billy admitted to him as he ran his hand through his lime green mohawk making it more fluffy than usual. Marcus could tell something happened and hoped the other boy would trust him with what he was being burdened with. So he sat beside him softly waiting patiently for anything to come out, there had to be a reason why he came to his room and not someone else's. He got closer to Billy and even reached out to put a comforting hand slowly on his back not wanting to spook him too much.  
“You know how I went home this past weekend?”Billy looked over at him with his big blue eyes that were a little blotchy from crying. Not that it made them look any less pretty to him, but that wasn't what he was trying to focus on.  
“Yeah?...” Marcus was curious where it was going taking the time to look over Billys face a little bit more closely from his viewpoint. It looked even worse close up and he could only imagine the pain the other boy was in right now. Having been the punching for oh so many years before and wondered who had the nerve to hurt his friend.  
“This disaster of a face was because of my dad,” Billy admitted with a hollow laugh and looked down in shame for being so weak.  
“It's not a disaster”Marcus poked at his side causing Billy to shift away from the tickling sensation with a small smile and then it disappeared before him.  
“My father has always had a problem, this deep anger inside of him that especially been revealed in front of me. Not that I really mind because as long as my brother is okay that's all that mattered. But I learned that my dad would also bring my brother into this school when he's older because his debt has added up. I just don't know what to do to stop it because it's out of my reach. I don't want my brother to end up like me, I just want him to actually have a chance in the world.” Billy told him and broke down crying and Marcus knew he never wanted to see the other boy that way again. Even if he had to be a part of it, as long as his friend never had to feel that way again. Deep down Marcus already knew what was going to have to happen whether Billy liked it or not. All he could focus on now was his friend and that's all that was needed for the time being putting the dark thought away for now.  
“Hey, hey, shh..”Marcus cradled Billy's wet face to his chest gently and he could feel cold tears seeping through his shirt. The other boy clung to him just wanting all the comfort he could get and Marcus was gladly giving it to him. They held on to each other, neither boy wanted to be the one to part away first, so neither did. Eventually seeming to move in synch as they even started to breathe together with small movements.  
“I just feel so ashamed because I go to this skill to learn the art of killing, and I can't even protect my little brother from that monster,” Billy whispered brokenly as he looked up at Marcus with wet cheeks and swollen eyes.  
“You don't have to if you want, leave it all to me, ”Marcus told him with a small smile as he tried to dry Billys face softly with his shirt trying not to cause any more unnecessary pain.  
“I just don't want to drag you into my mess is all,” Billy said looking away from him and into the mirror noticing how the scene looked. Maybe in another time the close setting with Marcus might not be dealing with his dad but maybe something else. He cared deeply for him, just a little bit more then being a friend if he admitted it too. Billy willed that thought away and knew he would have to deal with that later.  
“Don't think like that...I'm the one who offered anyways and that's on me okay?”Marcus told him knowing he would do anything for him.  
“Thank you,” Billy told him and he felt a little bit lighter knowing he had someone on his side for once.  
“Your welcome”Marcus told him and reached over to ruffled Billys hair softly and he reclined back on his bed looking up at his ceiling. He felt Billy also lay back to facing the ceiling and then he felt a hand intertwine with his and smiled. For the first time that day Billy felt like everything was going to be okay and he closed his eyes feeling the weight off of his shoulders.


	2. Modern Day Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of dealing with trauma together and maybe something new.

The following day Marcus opened his eyes slowly and felt warmer than because Billy was holding onto him in his sleep. As he ran his eyes along the damage that was done to Billys face it still couldn't damage how lovely he was. Billy looked seemingly more innocent in his sleep and he reached over to brush along the others unmarked cheek softly. Causing Billy to awaken and slowly open his blue eyes to see Marcus looking at him innocently. He blushed at Marcus’s unbashful staring and slowly pulled away noticing his hold on the other boy. He muttered a quick apology and tried to gather his thoughts together. When Billy sat up he glanced across the room and towards the mirror and saw that his reflection. He looked worse than he thought and wondered how long his face would be that way. Billy reached up to poke at his swollen face when Marcus grabbed his hand before he could even attempt to touch it.  
“You're not going to want to do that”Marcus told him as he put Billy's arm back down not even bothering to untangle their hands. He never really had physical contact with anyone and he found that he liked how it made him feel warm inside.   
“Fine Doctor Arguello,” Billy said with a wink and a smile that left his face when he noticed they were still holding hands. That was a new development and he didn't know if Marcus knew what he was doing to him or not. It wasn't his fault that he felt that way, who could blame him with Marcus’s chiseled face and hero like complexity. It was actually really charming to him as a damsel in distress sort of way. He could only wish that Marcus would be the one to save him and they would live in happily ever after. Billy was in his own world trying to ignore that thought and causing more distress to Marcus overall.  
Marcus noticing the awkward silence between them and pushed it away by trying to be the courageous one of the two.  
“What are you thinking huh?” he asked Billy curiously, why he was being that way after what they had gone through together the previous night. Was there something that he was missing?  
“I'm thinking that it's in your best interest to let go of my hand right now,” Billy told him and slowly pulled away from Marcus so he could have some space to try and think.  
“Why?”Marcus wanted to know what could be so wrong with holding Billy’s hand when it felt normal.  
“Because then you might hate me if you find out from someone else that I'm into guys ”Billy admitted. Only hearing the silence in the room and feeling the loneliness along with it he took it as the answer he was dreading. He rushed to the door about to leave out of Marcus's life forever. How hard could it be to hide from someone you went to school with anyways he thought.  
“Well, it doesn't matter to me at all. Actually, the opposite, I've always been attracted to cute guys with lime green mohawks and big blue eyes” Marcus, blurted out not wanting the other boy to feel that he didn't like him back. Because that wouldn't be true even if he wanted to hide it, the truth is that he liked Billy Bennett.  
Billy was stunned and thought it might be a trick or a joke because it wasn’t possible that Marcus Arguello could like him back. He only believed it when he felt Marcus tugged on his shoulder to actually face him again. If Marcus hadn't pulled him to face him he knew that he never would be able to have the guts to look at him again.   
“Believe me,” Marcus pleaded as they faced each other finally just close enough to hear the other one breathing.  
“I cant” Billy admitted because he didn’t feel like someone could ever like him back with all of the shit that he had gone through. He wasn’t the one with boyfriends ever because he wasn’t the type that people ever fell in love with. Could it really be possible that he could be liked back?  
Marcus then put his arms around the other boy's waist until they were chest to chest and slowly leaned in for a kiss, waiting for Billy to pull back if he wished it. Billy held his breath at this action and looked up into Marcus’s eyes to make sure it was what he wanted and then pressed their lips together. It was soft and felt so pure finally being able to share how they felt and both boys smiled into the kiss. With teeth clashing against each other with a new found excitement over this new development. They chased each other's lips not willing to part away from the closeness and intimacy it gave them. Once they ran out of oxygen they broke apart both trying to catch their breath again.  
“So that was something huh ?”Billy finally said with a small laugh finally feeling back to his old self.  
“Yeah, it was”Marcus replied as he gained his breathe after such a turn of events and ran his hands through his hair. Not knowing his life was going to change that day for the better and be the end to his loneliness.  
“Does that mean your my boyfriend now?”Billy asked shyly with wide eyes and bright red cheeks.  
“Yeah, we can be boyfriends,” Marcus told him and reached out to once again hold onto his hand and knew he would never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end of this story, with more fanfic to come on my favorite couple soon. Enjoy.....

**Author's Note:**

> This show is so addicting and I just really feel like there needs to be more fanfic between Billy and Marcus, so why not make one myself? Criticism is welcome and I hope you have enjoyed it overall.


End file.
